


Dear Council Cf Cats, Why Does My Human Keep On Crying.

by Snodroppen_prastkragge



Series: writing exercise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, cat dies, death of pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snodroppen_prastkragge/pseuds/Snodroppen_prastkragge
Summary: Dear council of cats, my human has been crying ever since we left the nice but scary woman last week. At first I tought that the one who keeps on sleeping in my spot has disappered but he's still visiting. My human has also been very nice to me. He even helps me up on the table. I have never been allowed up on the table before. Can you please tell me what's wrong so that I can help him.





	Dear Council Cf Cats, Why Does My Human Keep On Crying.

**Author's Note:**

> note: English is not my first language. I apologise for all mistakes in writing.

I don’t understand why he was crying. I’m happy so he should be happy. He’s taken me to my favourite beach and he even lets me eat his food. When we get home he even helps me up on the table. I can’t jump without help. I was never allowed on the table before. He’s been acting odd these last few days. Always calling the other one. The big one who sometimes stays over and sleeps on my spot in his bed. I don’t really like the big one but he likes him so i don’t try to bite him when he sleeps in my spot anymore. I want to go over to him and lay down in his lap but i’m a bit tired. 

I remember when i first meet him. He was a kit. So small and a bit rough but the old man would show him how to hold me. He was like this before the old man disappeared to. He walk up to me and scratched between my ears. He’s still crying. Maybe the big one has disappeared to and that’s why he’s sad. I got annoyed when he kept on scratching the exact same place so I hit him. He pulls me into a hug and cries even harder. 

He’s been acting strange ever since we went to the scary but nice lady. The first thing he did after we where there was to hug me and cry. Then we went to the big one’s house and he cried there to. I thought that it was because i don’t eat so iItried eating more but i’m tired and I just want him to cuddle me. He cries harder when I ask for his attention or when I ask for help to get to high places. 

I think i fell asleep because I’m in his lap in the quick thing and the big one is driving. He’s not crying anymore but he’s saying that i’m the best cat to have ever lived and that I’m beautiful. He’s really warm and I'm happy in his lap. I nuzzle his stomach and he smiles. He hasn’t smiled for several days. I’m glad that i could make him smile. I curl up in his lap and go sleep. 

When I wake up the scary but nice lady in there. I’m not on his lap anymore but he is petting me. I barely feel the small prick in my hind leg. The last thing I see is his face. He’s crying again. I want to make him happy.


End file.
